Lust in disguise
by Mystik
Summary: Morgana convinces Uther of letting her coming-of-age ceremony be a masquerade party.


**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "masquerade".

* * *

**Lust In Disguise**

Arthur was scowling the whole time he let Morgana help him put his costume for her party. After hours and hours of talking, the girl finally convinced Uther of letting her coming-of-age ceremony be a masquerade party.

Not that the young prince was against the idea. On the contrary. That was the only way, in his humble opinion, of him getting a chance to get closer to Merlin without being noticed, scowled or reprimanded.

And he had a slight suspicion that Morgana knew that.

"Arthur, stop moving!"

The blond sighed, turning around to face her. The girl was really beautiful in a lovely red dress with golden jewelry, her mask being the form of a peacock.

"Don't you think I'm already good to go? And why you wanted to help me, not Merlin?"

The girl started laughing, giving her final touch on the long black trench coat he was using.

"Arthur, please. If Merlin helped you, he would know who were you, right? And we don't want that."

"We don't?" asked Arthur, a little confused.

Morgana went to her dresser, picking up a mask from there. She came back to his side, extending the mask to him.

"Yeah, we don't. Now pick this and make a move on him. You can thank me later for having this fantastic idea."

Before Arthur could even splutter about her comment, Morgana left his room.

-----

His disguise was itching. A lot. But Merlin knew that if he made anything to change, Gwen would kill him.

He adjusted the cloak over his head once more, walking towards the big ballroom where the masquerade party would happen.

He was wearing really fitting black trousers, with a black shirt, that hung lose around his hips. Black boots were adorning his feet and a silver belt was on his waist. But the cloak gave the final touch; it was made of pure silk, blue in color. Half of his face was painted in some silver-bluish color, creating dragon scale-like pattern all over his skin. This was his mask, and Merlin knew it was worth nothing, because everybody could tell it was him.

"The purpose it's not to hide who you are silly," explained Gwen as she helped him getting ready. "It's to enhance your looks to a certain someone...if you know what I mean."

Merlin could blush just remembering that. He didn't make a secret to his friend about a certain massive crush on a certain prince. It wasn't like he could hide anything from her anyway.

Luckily Arthur was a little more obtuse about those things.

He hoped anyway.

"Stop thinking so hard and go have some fun Merlin," nudged Gwen beside him. "It's not everyday that Uther grants us these simple pleasures."

Merlin sighed and decided to go have some fun, like his friend suggested.

-----

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Morgana?"

"I know it's my coming-of-age ceremony, but I have a gift for you."

The young prince looked at the girl beside him, arching his eyebrow. She was looking around, searching for something, until she smiled, nudging him.

"Look."

Arthur looks at the direction she's pointing and he almost stops breathing. He can clearly recognize Merlin underneath the different clothes and the fancy make up on his face.

Good God, he looks gorgeous as hell.

"Damn."

Morgana laughs softly beside him and them she puts her delicate hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"Surprise."

Arthur turns around, looking at the girl. After a few seconds, he smirks.

"Thank you Morgana."

-----

Merlin walks around the party, blushing everytime he receives a compliment about his clothes and make up. Yep, Gwen did a fantastic job in the end. He approaches the food table, picking up a plate and putting some cherries on it, along with some apples.

"Oh my, aren't we looking fancy tonight?"

Merlin almost let the plate fall from his hands. He turns around.

"Arthur, I..."

He stops mid-sentence, his brain short-circuited.

Arthur was looking even more stunning than he already was. He was wearing a blue shirt, that matched his incredible eyes, black trousers and black boots. On top of it there was a knee-length black trench coat. And to complete everything there was a black mask over his face, covering almost nothing, but enough to make him even more sexy.

God was so unfair.

"Cat got your tongue Merlin?"

The young wizard woke up from his daydream, looking at the young prince and scoffing. He put the hood out of his head and popped up a cherry on his mouth.

"You'll fail to disguise yourself Arthur, your arrogance can't be covered in any way."

When the lack of response failed to come, as Merlin was waiting, he looked at the blond. His breath caught on his throat when he saw Arthur's blue eyes zeroing on his lips. He touched his mouth.

"Did I spill something?"

Arthur seemed to wake up with that. He looked at Merlin and smirked predatorily. He stepped closer and whispered, extending his hand to pick up a cherry on the plate Merlin was holding.

"Tell me something Merlin. And please don't say I'm wrong here..." he slid the cherry on his lips, and the young wizard watched like a hawk as that mouth became redder. "Morgana said she had a surprise to me involving you."

"She said...she said that?" sputtered Merlin.

Arthur nodded slowly, finally shoving the cherry on his mouth.

"What do you think about that?" asked Arthur, approaching even more.

Merlin looked at him, thanking silently for the food table be located on a secluded corner. That's when it clicked the words Gwen said to him; oh my God, those girls set them up!

"Well?" urged Arthur.

Merlin looked around and, after deciding to finally throw caution to the wind, he slid his finger on the lapel of Arthur's trench coat, smiling when those blue eyes darkened.

"I think we really need to get out here."

-----

The long, darkened corridor was the most secluded place they could find. The deadly silence was currently being interrupted by the harsh pants and moans from both teens.

"Harder..."

Arthur growls, his hands leaving bruises on Merlin's bare waist as he pushes further inside of him. The young wizard just moans, thumping his head against the stone wall, his make up smudged, glowing in the semi-darkness. The young prince closes his mouth over Merlin's pulse point, sucking and biting, pressing that lithe body further against the wall. He feels as Merlin's hands grab his shoulders, his nails sinking on his covered flesh.

"God, you feel so tight." whispers Arthur against the marked skin.

Merlin's response is to bring him closer, contracting himself around Arthur's cock, making the young prince hiss on his neck.

"Bastard."

Merlin smirks and inclines his head, kissing Arthur's ear, biting softly.

"Just making more pleasurable for you..." he sighs, "...milord."

His actions elicit the response he was waiting for: Arthur growls, pinning him even more, his right hand grabbing the thigh currently around his waist and squeezes, gaining leverage to speed his thrusts. Merlin kisses him desperately, moaning inside his mouth, his hard as rock cock rubbing between their shirts.

The rhythm gets faster as they try to climb inside each other with each push and pull. Merlin feels his magic running through his veins, boiling along with his blood, but his mind is too far deep into pleasure to be worried.

"Arthur...I..." he tries to warn the other, grabbing the lapels of his black coat.

"Do it." whispers Arthur harshly against his mouth.

Merlin kisses him again, moaning loud inside that mouth as his orgasm explodes like a volcano, his cock spilling seed between their bellies. Near them, a torch catches on fire, illuminating the long corridor. Merlin pulls Arthur closer, contracting even more around the young prince's cock, and smiling, satisfied when he feels Arthur coming inside him.

As the orgasm subsides, both teens notice the new illumination.

"What the hell?" whispers Arthur.

Before the prince can think further, Merlin uses the only tactic he can think about: he grabs Arthur's head and kisses him, before whispering.

"Wanna take me to your bed, milord?"

The torch is easily forgotten.

END


End file.
